With the growth of information telecommunication technologies and semiconductor technologies, various electronic devices are developing into multimedia devices providing various multimedia services. For example, the multimedia service may include various services such as a voice call service, a message service, a broadcasting service, a wireless Internet service, a camera service, and a music play service.
The electronic device may store various kinds of private information such as a phone number, authentication information (e.g., identification number) and the like. To protect the private information stored in the electronic device, the electronic device may provide an authentication service. For example, the electronic device may provide an authentication service (e.g., biometric recognition service) utilizing biometric information such as an iris, a fingerprint, a face, a palm line, a vein, etc.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.